(Il)legally Binding
by N and S and F
Summary: Kalau saja Karma tahu konsekuensi menandatangani petisi misterius itu tanpa membaca, ia pasti takkan melakukannya, karena konsekuensinya adalah malapetaka. Malapetaka berupa sesosok iblis raja neraka yang hendak mengklaim dirinya, jiwa dan raga... (Tenang saja, ini masih fanfic sok-sokan humor romansa)


Hujan tengah turun dengan volume gundah antara deras air bah dengan gerimis yang nyaris tidak terasa. Di saat kebanyakan siswa tengah aman terlindungi dari hujan yang membasahi kepala dan 'hanya' tersiksa soal matematika-fisika-kimia yang membuat mereka ingin mencengkram kepala, Akabane Karma justru sedang iseng bermain engklek sambil berpayung blazer hitamnya di tangga taman kota.

Saat kakinya akhir menapak anak tangga terbawah, terdengar sebuah suara.

"Permisi, nak. Apa kau berminat menandatangani petisi saya?"

Karma mengangkat alis sebelah—agak curiga kenapa ada saja orang meminta tandatangan petisi di saat hujan belum reda. Tapi penampilan biasa orang yang menanyainya ( _terlalu_ biasa, fakta yang diperhatikan namun naasnya lantas diabaikan Karma) membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata;

"Boleh saja."

Selangka-langkanya Karma, kalau saja ia tahu konsekuensi menandatangani petisi misterius itu tanpa membaca, ia pasti takkan melakukannya, karena konsekuensinya adalah malapetaka.

Malapetaka berupa sesosok iblis raja neraka yang hendak mengklaim dirinya, jiwa dan raga.

(Biar menghayati cerita, putar suara aungan serigala dan tawa bernada bass _ha-ha-ha_.)

 **OXDXC**

 **(Il)legally Binding** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, pedofilia**

 **OXDXC**

Pada hari malapetaka tiba, Karma bangun tanpa curiga suatu apa. Setelah menguap dan bergelung kembali ke pelukan selimut selama lima menit berikutnya dengan manja, ia bersiap-siap menjalani hari seperti biasa. Pakai seragam sekolah—kemeja tidak dimasukkan celana, dasi dan jas digantikan blazer hitam _trademark_ -nya—cuci muka, dan masukkan _gameboy_ serta komik ke dalam tasnya. Buku teks sekolah? Apa peduli Karma?

Tapi ketika menuruni tangga, menjumpai wajah sendu sang ayah yang menyambutnya, Karma tidak bisa tidak curiga. Apalagi karena bukannya menghidangkan sarapan di meja, beliau justru merangkai melati dan kamboja sambil berlinangan airmata.

(Demi mengikuti tuntutan naskah, Karma mengabaikan botol obat tetes mata yang sesekali dipakai ayahnya.)

Walaupun perasaannya sudah setidak enak es krim rasa bawang merah, kekepoan Karma memaksa dirinya untuk bertanya;

"Ada apa?"

Ayah Karma mengangkat wajah, kesedihan di wajahnya dapat membuat manusia biasa mana pun tergugah. Sayangnya, Karma jelas bukan manusia biasa (mengingat dia anak ayahnya yang juga tidak biasa, walaupun beliau tidaklah keji lagi biadab seperti Karma), sehingga percakapan ayah dan anak itu hanya berupa;

"Ada sesuatu yang Papa harus minta maafmu, Karma."

"Kulaporkan kau ke Komnas HAM sekarang juga, gurita."

"JANGAN, KARMA! ...dan panggil Papa, kenapaaa~!"

"KAU MENJUALKU KEPADA IBLIS TIDAK JELAS DARIMANA ASALNYA UNTUK REKUES FANFIC DAN MASIH PUNYA MUKA MINTA DIPANGGIL 'PAPA'?!"

"SETIDAKNYA DIA RAJA NERAKA LOH, KARMA! KAMU GAK AKAN SENGSARA JADI BUDAKNYA!"

"JADI TAKOYAKI SANA, GURITA!"

Yah, begitulah.

.

.

Hidup Akabane Karma selalu ajaib lagi tidak biasa—sebagian besar lantaran ayahnya yang Karma duga setidaknya separuh gila, karena pria dewasa macam apa yang bukan hanya rela, tapi dengan bahagia memakai kostum gurita kemana-mana?—tapi keajaiban itu naik sepuluh level ketika sang ayah memberitahunya:

" _Setahun sebelum kamu dilahirkan ke dunia, Papa merekues fanfic pada_ author _favorit Papa dengan janji Papa akan memberikan anak pertama Papa untuknya. Papa mengirimkan kontrak resmi juga untuk bercanda, soalnya Papa kelewat bahagia di-PM balik oleh_ author _favorit Papa. Eh gak taunya dia bukan cuma beneran iblis tapi juga raja neraka... Dan ia sekarang ingin kamu tinggal dengannya di neraka."_

Kurang ajaib apa, coba. Kalau saja portal ke dunia neraka tidak sudah terbuka di ruang keluarga, pasti Karma tidak akan percaya, dan justru akan menggeret sang ayah ke rumah sakit jiwa di benua Antartika supaya tidak mengganggu kehidupan Karma setelahnya.

Capek tau ga punya ayah hobi berkostum badut taman ria. Apalagi mengingat Karma punya reputasi jadi preman muda dan siswa tergahar seisi sekolah, bisa berabe kalau infotainment menguak fakta di balik kondisi keluarga seorang Karma.

(Bener-bener durhaka ini bocah, gak heran raja neraka aja sampai 'senang' dengannya.)

 _Anyway_ , di tengah pertikaian serunya dengan sang ayah yang menjerit-jerit bak banci lampu merah lantaran Karma membawa cabe rawit untuk diulek ke matanya, dari dalam portal terdengar sebuah suara.

"Akabane Karma?"

Seorang pria dengan tubuh supermodel yang tentunya pria juga, berbalut setelan jas merk ternama berbahan _cashmere_ dan sutra, tidak lupa pin dasi bertahtakan permata dan jas tangan emas yang juga berhias permata. Rambut belah samping khas pria kaya di _animanga_ berwarna jingga dengan warna mata serupa, diiringi seulas senyuman ramah pengundang curiga.

"Aku Asano Gakuhou, raja neraka," ujarnya mengenalkan diri seolah Karma tidak tengah ber-WTF ria meresponnya. "Senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata, Karma...

Kau milikku, dari detik ini juga."

Karma bertanya-tanya. Seandainya ia bisa selamat menjalani malam pertama dengan si raja neraka yang rupanya mengidap pedofilia, mungkin sebaiknya ia mengadakan acara tumpengan ganti nama. Atau kalau bisa, sekalian ganti orangtua juga.

Kalau gak bisa... Tetep lapor Komnas HAM ajalah.

.

.

Seharusnya, Karma mula-mula akan menyangkal pernyataan 'dikau-milikku' sang raja neraka dengan marah.

Seharusnya, sang raja neraka akan berlagak menyerah sebelum menyiratkan bahwa kalau Karma tidak ikut dengannya, maka ayah Karma akan ia renggut nyawanya.

Seharusnya, sekalipun sering durhaka, Karma akan tetap tidak rela ayahnya diapa-apakan oleh sang raja neraka, sehingga ia akan dengan berat hati setuju untuk mengikutinya.

Seharusnya, ini akan berlanjut serupa _plotline game_ BL R-18 atau fanfiksi ber- _rating_ Explicit dengan judul semacam 'Breaking Karma' atau apalah, penuh adegan yang harus disensor demi memastikan kesucian mata bocah-bocah.

Tapi tentu saja, tokoh utama kisah ini adalah Akabane Karma, bocah nge- _troll_ berayahkan pria yang bahkan lebih nge- _troll_ dari dirinya (bedanya hanya, beliau _nrimo_ aja kalau dijadikan nista, sedangkan Karma pasti akan memprotes gegap-gempita).

Maka ia pun bertitah;

"Perlihatkan kontraknya."

Asano Gakuhou mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kekagetannya jelas pura-pura.

" _Dia_ ," Karma menuding sang ayah yang tengah menangis histeris di balik rumah boneka peninggalan masa kecil Karma, "bilang kalau ia mengirimkan kontrak resmi itu lewat PM dan bukan surat biasa. Artinya, kontrak itu nggak ada tandatangannya. Jelas berarti tidak sah!"

Ayah Karma terkesiap dengan sungguh drama. Ia lupa PM situs fanfiksi itu tidak bisa mengirimkan tandatangan beserta kontraknya!

(Lupakan fakta bahwa ayah Karma, sekalipun _seperti ini_ orangnya, diakui sebagai salah satu manusia paling cerdas di dunia. Semua demi tuntutan naskah.)

Yang membuat terkejut Karma, Asano Gakuhou tidak meledak murka—atau meledak saja, tapi ini hanya harapan semata. Tidak, Asano Gakuhou justru meledak tertawa sambil tetap tampak elegan, entah bagaimana caranya. Namanya juga raja neraka. Selain masuk surga, apa sih yang nggak bisa dilakukannya.

"Ah, kau memang cerdas, Akabane Karma," suaranya yang gagah seolah mengelus badan Karma, membuat pemuda itu geli ingin menyodoknya _jangan nakal megang-megang ah_. "Memang benar adanya, ayahmu tidak menandatangi kontrak yang dikirimkannya...

Tapi _kau_ telah menandatangani kontrak itu sendiri sebagai gantinya."

Kontrak diperlihatkan. Tandatangan Karma jelas tertera bukan hasil pemalsuan, tidak peduli meski sudah dilihat, diraba, dan diterawang. Ayah Karma terduduk lemas di pojokan. Karma sendiri harus memegang pinggiran meja makan untuk menjaga keseimbangan badan.

Ia tidak percaya. Padahal sudah sejak kecil Karma dinasehati ayahnya, ' _Ingat ya, Karma, jangan tandatangani apapun yang kamu tidak baca dan pahami sepenuhnya. Kalau tidak, kamu bisa-bisa tanpa sengaja menandatangani surat nikah dengan ilmuwan gila yang terobsesi denganmu atau mantan muridmu yang kini berprofesi sebagai ketua gembong perbudakan manusia dan berkedok pegawai toko bunga'_. Bisa-bisanya Karma lalai menerapkan nasehat yang disampaikan ayahnya itu dengan wajah trauma...

Bunyi terompet maut berbaur dengan lonceng pernikahan gereja, memacu otak Karma bekerja.

Dan seketika, ia ingat kartu trufnya masih ada.

Maka dengan raut pongah, Karma mengingatkan raja neraka; "Maaf-maaf nih ya, tapi kontrak yang ditandangani anak di bawah umur itu tidak sah."

Dan Asano Gakuhou... meledak tertawa _season_ dua. Kali ini disertai gelengan kepala dan senyuman hampir, agak-agak tulus, _ramah_.

"Kau benar-benar spesimen yang langka, Akabane Karma. Aku tidak menyesal datang mengerjaimu dan ayahmu dengan berpura-pura menagih kontrak konyol lama."

Karma mengerjapkan mata, dan—sebelum ia sempat memutuskan hendak merespon bagaimana—ia mendapati punggung tangannya dikecup raja neraka.

"Aku hanya bosan saja di neraka, dan butuh alasan untuk mengunjungi dunia kalian tempat para manusia... Tapi kau sungguh menarik, Akabane Karma. Aku tidak sabar menantimu di neraka."

Mata Karma beralih dari sang raja neraka yang dengan santai melangkah ke portalnya, ke tangan yang dicoba diingat-ingatnya sekuat tenaga, _apakah tangan ini sehabis hadas besar sudah dicucinya?_

Dan beralih kembali ke Asano Gakuhou yang sebelum lenyap kembali ke portalnya masih sempat melontarkan tanya; "Omong-omong, aku masih akan tetap bosan di neraka. Kalau kau mau mampir dan menemaniku silakan saja. Akan kusuplai susu stroberi sebanyak yang kau minta."

Hati Karma melonjak gembira. "Wah! Boleh tuh tawarannya!"

"Tidak, Karma!" pekik histeris sang ayah.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Hgggh... Dimohon komentarnya jangan terlalu _spicy_ , pembaca. Yang pedes-pedes tuh saya kuatnya bubuk cabe mi instan saja. Mohon maaf cerita ini kok garing banget jadinya ;-;"


End file.
